This invention relates to an etofenamate-containing adhesive tape.
Etofenamate has analgesic and antiinflammatory activities and therefore is used as a therapeutic agent for osteoarthritis, shoulder-arm-neck syndrome, arthritis, myalgia, swelling, pain and the like diseases. It has the structural formula: ##STR1##
So far, this therapeutic agent has been used generally in the form of oral preparations, suppositories or ointments. However, these dosage forms have the following problems:
[a] In the case of oral preparations and ointments:
(1) The drug (etofenamate) is absorbed through the intestinal tract into the blood circulation and then delivered to the affected site. The drug is thus distributed systemically. As a result, the drug concentration at the affected site becomes low and, in other words, the drug is utilized only incompletely and fails to produce its pharmacological effects to a desired extent.
(2) For promoting the pharmacological effects, it is necessary to administer the drug in a dose which is excessive to a certain extent so that an increased drug concentration can be attained at the affected site. However, excessive doses may possibly induce marked adverse effects on other sites than the affected site, in particular disorders in the stomach, liver, kidney, etc.
(3) In cases where the drug is absorbed through the intestinal tract, the drug absorption may vary widely depending on the food intake.
[b] In the case of ointments:
(1) The drug is absorbed through the skin. In that case, however, the drug absorption is in general incomplete. Furthermore, ointments are administered locally, so that it is difficult to produce the pharmacological effects of the drug intensively.
(2) Since it is not easy to apply ointments in a constant dose, the dose of the drug tends to vary.
(3) Since the drug absorption decreases with time, it is necessary to repeat application a number of times a day.
(4) For preventing clothing from contamination with ointments, covering with cloth, bandage or tape is required after application of ointments. Accordingly, the method of use is not simple. Furthermore, the use of a tape may cause dermatopathy.